Animelympics
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Crossover InuyashaNarutoGSD, and all three anime teams would rack up the gold medal! Ninth event part two coming soon! Plz read if you're either a Naruto fan, or an Inuyasha fan, or a Gundam Seed Destiny fan! Vote for Team HInata's preferred opponent!
1. Chapter 1

**Animelympics**

Teams consists of Inuyasha, Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny, and Naruto. For 1st place, the team gets 25 points. For second place, 15 pts, and 3rd place, 10 pts. (the GS/GSD team would mostly be consisted of Seed Destiny characters. So, that means, Kira, and the rest of SEED characters are 18 years old.)

Chapter One: The opening ceremony.

Hi! I'm AK-110, and I'll be your host today on Animelympics. The opening ceremony begins with the carrying of the torch by three captains from each teams. Here they come!

(Inuyasha comes in first, followed by Kira Yamato, and finally, Naruto to the Olympic torch.)

In the stands, the GS/GSD team were watching, until there's a complaint.

"Lucky bastard, why is Yamato chosen as captain instead of me?" grumbled Yzak.

"'Cause he's the star of the show?" replied Athrun. "We know how bossy you can be, plus you would have to solve your anger problems."

"Hmph. Whatever." retorted Yzak.

Here's the rest of the teams to march down the field. (cheers)

And now, let the games begin!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Find out on the next chapter on Animelympics:

the first event will kick off!

Yzak: Can we get this show on the road ALREADY?

Shiho: Calm down, Yzak. The games start tomorrow.

Milly: What?!?

plz review, and give out any suggestions on this story!


	2. Day One: First Event

I don't own Inuyasha, Naruto, or Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny.

Yzak: Hell yeah, ya don't!

Dearka: C'mon, let's get going!

Day 1: The first event

Hello again, and welcome to the first event of Animelympics! For this event, the show that the teams represent will be randomly chosen for the entire event. Are you ready, sports fans?

All: HELL YEAH!

The first show theme is……………. Naruto show! So, the first event for the Naruto theme is spar 'till you drop! The rules are that you must not kill your opponent, or injure them. That's right, Neji. You don't beat up your opponent mercilessly like you did with Hinata.

All: OHHhh!

The first person to get knocked out will be in third place, the next in second, and so on. Are you ready?

All: Yeah!

The three contestants will be chosen by their own teams. You have 10 minutes to choose. Choose wisely!

(Team Naruto dugout)

Shikamaru: I dunno. Shall we pick Neji?

Ino: No, you dummy! Remember when Neji fought Hinata? She literally got beaten the crap out of.

Naruto: Hey, let's choose Sasuke! I mean, he's pretty good with this kind of thing.

Sasuke: Or maybe not. How about Gaara?

Sakura: Are you nuts? His murderous nature would disqualify us, you dumbass.

Temari: How about me? I would do well.

Naruto: A possibility. Or we could pick Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Maybe, but it should be the chunin that would fight.

Neji: I'll do it.

All: Uh, OK. But don't kill anyone. Plz.

Neji: OK.

(Team Inuyasha dugout)

Miroku: Let's see, it's obviously that we should pick Inuyasha to fight.

Sesshoumaru: Humph. Can't even last long. Unlike you, I've been watching all the Naruto, Inuyasha, and GSD shows, and I've even learned how to make a chakra.

Inuyasha: That's baloney

Kagome: Hmm. Hey, what about we choose Sango?

Sango: Let's just stick with Inuyasha.

(Team GSD dugout)

Athrun: Who's got a good ground combat experience?

Cagalli: Me, of course.

Yzak: All right, what about the Destiny guy, Asuka?

Shinn: Maybe not.

Rey: C'mon, you'll do great. Besides, you can go berserk more easily.

Shinn: OK.

Have we got our chosen candidates? (yes!) Then let those candidates come forward!

( Neji, Inuyasha, and Shinn came forward)

Are you ready to fight?

Inuyasha, Shinn, Neji: Yeah! You're goin' down, biatch.

Then let the competition begin!

Inuyasha: All right, Wind Scar!

(wind scar is deflected by Neji)

Neji: How about this: 64 palms! Ahh!

(Shinn rams Neji out of the way)

Shin: HYAA!!!!!! (goes into Seed Mode) Time to kick ass, baby!

(pulls out an RPG-15, and blasts Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Adamant barra-

Neji: Take this (throws a kunai knife)

(Inuyasha destroys the kunai)

Shinn: Taste the copper bullets, suckas!! (pulls out a PPSh-41) HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(bullet hits Neji in the shoulder)

Neji: That's it! Gentle fist!

(Neji, Inuyasha, and Shinn charges, and an explosion appeared)

All three contestants: Urgg.

(Neji, and Inuyasha still get up, but Shinn falls down)

It looks like Shinn Asuka is unable to continue!

(Team GSD dugout)

Rey: Ouch. Shinn!!!

Stellar: Shinn! Plz get up. Auel, Sting, Luna. Help me get him up.

(Shinn is carried away by the three Extendeds plus Luna)

Neji: Gentle fist!

Inuyasha: Not so fast! Backlash wave!

(deflects once again)

Inuyasha: Just as I expected. Red Tetsaiga!

(deflects again. Damn!)

Neji: Eight trigrams 64 palms!

Inuyasha: Adamant barrage!

(explosion)

And the winner is Inuyasha of Team Inuyasha!

Here's the point status:

Team Inuyasha: 25

Team Naruto: 15

Team GSD: 10

See you tomorrow for the second event!

Yzak: I swear to god that we got a good beating in the friggin' ass.

Sting: Yeah.

Plz review!!!


	3. Day Two: Second Event

Previously on Animelympics:

Event one was a success, yet there was a serious injury on Team GSD as a result of "spar 'till ya drop" event, with one Shinn Asuka seriously injured.

_Neji: That's it! Gentle fist!_

_(Neji, Inuyasha, and Shinn charges, and an explosion appeared)_

_All three contestants: Urgg._

_(Neji, and Inuyasha still get up, but Shinn falls down)_

_It looks like Shinn Asuka is unable to continue!_

_(Team GSD dugout)_

_Rey: Ouch. Shinn!!!_

_Stellar: Shinn! Plz get up. Auel, Sting, Luna. Help me get him up._

_(Shinn is carried away by the three Extendeds plus Luna)_

Day Two: Second Event

Welcome to the second event of Animelympics, where Team Inuyasha is leading the Animelympics with 25 points. Note to all teams: after three events, medals will be given out. However, since the Animelympics would be thirty events long, ten times medals would be given out.

For the second event, let us choose the show theme. The second show theme is…………………………….Gundam Seed Destiny! The second event will be Paintball Xtreme at Junius Seven Memorial. The rules are easy to remember: Your team wins if all of your opponents are eliminated. Also, you will also be given paintball grenades, and extra ammo. Beware: if you step on a paintball landmine, you are automatically out.

All: Yeah!!!!!

The five contestants from each team will be chosen by their respective members.

(Team Naruto dugout)

Tenten: We'll have to pick one person from each group, starting with one from Team 8 to Team 7. (includes Teams Guy, Baki, and 10)

Kurenai: We'll pick Kiba.

Asuma: We'll choose Ino, or Shikamaru. I guess I'll choose Shikamaru, since he's a great strategist.

Guy: Tenten is our pick.

Baki: Temari is our choice.

Kakashi: We'll choose Sakura. Naruto is too insane to play this thing.

(Team Inuyasha dugout)

Koga: I guess that it's the normal gang that will go for our team.

Sango: That's right. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and I will be the contestants.

Kagome: But we'll have to put away our stuff, which means no tetsaiga, or anything.

Miroku: Oh well.

Inuyasha: What?!? No tetsaiga?

Kagome: It's simple: we'll get paintball guns. I know how to play paintball. Sota was showing me how.

Sango: All right.

(Team GSD dugout)

Kira: So I guess the former Le Creuset team would be chosen.

Athrun: Not really. I mean, Cagalli has an excellent marksmanship skill in guns.

Le Creuset: So it will be Athrun, Cagalli, Rey, Luna, and Yzak for our team.

Rey: OK.

The chosen people for the teams please come forward.

Audience: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!

(The weapons would be based on real weapons, but it would fire paintballs)

So the groups with these weapons are:

Team Naruto: Kiba with an M-16, Shikamaru with a FAMAS assault rifle, Tenten with a Dragunov sniper rifle, and Sakura with an AK-47

Team Inuyasha: Kagome with a MP5, Miroku with a C7A1, Inuyasha with an AK-106, Shippo with a RPK-74, and Songo with a Rk 62.

Team GSD: Athrun with a M-60, Cagalli with a Galil assault rifle, Rey with an AK-74, Lunamaria with a MSSR sniper rifle, and Yzak with a KPV machine gun.

Are you ready to rock?

All: Yeah!!!! Bring it on, biatches!

OK, let the paintball battle begin.

(Team Naruto strategy plan)

Shikamaru: We'll do a recon, see if there's any ambushes nearby.

Temari: I'll do the recon. Besides, the recon's fun, right?

Tenten: Yeah, I'll cover you with my sniper.

Shikamaru: All right.

(Team Inuyasha strategy plan)

Inuyasha: Let's finish them off.

Kagome: No. We'll be ambushed if we do that.

Miroku: We'll have to do a slow approach to take them out.

Shippo: Agreed.

(Team GSD strategy plan)

Yzak: Let's see. If both sides plan an ambush, we'll have to use some of the grenades to foil the plan.

Athrun: Yeah, but isn't that plan that would make us lose the element of surprise?

Yzak: Hello. We're in ZAFT. We can handle this.

Cagalli: I know. Let's send a decoy in there. By sending the decoy, we'll draw out the attackers.

Luna: Great plan, but who's willing to get hit first?

Rey: I'll do it!

Luna: What? Why you, Rey?

Rey: Because I can do reflexes easily.

The battle commences, folks, and hold on: Rey Za Burrel of Team GSD is voluntarily going for a recon, so is Temari of Team Naruto. Well, both players started firing, and Rey dodged the paintball quickly, and at the same time, he's doing a Matrixz stunt, and firing paintballs at Kiba, and Shikamaru. Meanwhile, Shippo goes on a recon as well, but tough luck there, buddy. You have been hit by a paintball mine. As a result, Team Inuyasha is down one man.

Team GSD on the other hand, is keeping both opposing teams with machine gunfire by Yzak Joule, and it hits Miroku, and Sango at the same time. So Team Inuyasha is now down three men.

However, Tenten hits Yzak in the head with a sniper shot, and down he goes.

Yzak: Ah! Damn you!

So now, Team GSD is down one man. Team Naruto is once again in command of this event. However, Cagalli Yula Attha of Team GSD shot Tenten in the shoulder, while Athrun shot Kagome in the chest.

Kagome: OW!!! (goes down)

Inuyasha: Kagome! Hyaaa!!! (shoots randomly)

Inuyasha the team captain of his own team shot randomly, instantly hitting Tenten, Luna, and Rey. So this is how it goes: Team Inuyasha is now left with only one man standing, Team Naruto with two people remaining, and Team GSD also with two people remaining. It looks like this is a heated battle. Wait a minute! Athrun, and Cagalli are throwing their grenades at the team captain of Team Inuyasha himself, and down for the count.

Cagalli: Oh no, you don't (head shot misses Sakura)

Sakura: Ahh! (gets shot in the head by Athrun also)

We have a winner! Team GSD wins this match!!!!

Team GSD: HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!

So Team GSD is awarded with 25 pts.

Team GSD: HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!

Team Naruto is awarded with 15 pts.

Team Naruto: Awesome!

And Team Inuyasha is awarded with 10 pts.

Team Inuyasha: Good job!

And here's the latest point status:

Team Inuyasha: 35

Team Naruto: 35

Team GSD: 35

Well, it looks like we have a toe. But don't worry, the third event will be the event where the first medal giving will take place. So stayed toned.

Plz review!!!


	4. Day Three: Third Event Pt1

Previously on Animelympics:

Team GSD has caught up in Team Inuyasha, and so did Team Naruto. However, the third event would determine who should get the first gold, silver, or bronze medal.

Yzak: I say, we should get the gold, in the name of GSD, and its viewers.

Naruto: Or we get the gold in the name of Konoha

Inuyasha: WE should get the gold in the glory of our team.

Day Three: Event Three Part One

So I guess that we would do an Inuyasha theme event, since all the other two show themes are already been used. For this event, it's "Feudal Era Grand Prix", where the members would build their own improvised racing vehicle that's made in any era, except the Cosmic Era. Rules are, only two members per each vehicle. It can be powered by anything, except nuclear powered, or even gas powered. Once again, members will be chosen by their teammates.

Unlike the other two events, this event is split into two parts: one is the build-up, and the second is the race. The first part, anyone whose vehicle is very good will win, and the second part, whoever finishes first wins. So that means the point awards would be doubled.

(Team Naruto dugout)

Guy: Who's actually good in this racing vehicle?

(no one answers)

Kakashi: Seriously, no one actually knew how to make a soap box racing car?

(again, no one answers)

Jiraiya: Well, looks like we'll have to teach y'all the nature of soap box racing. I happen to know about how to improvise, because in my spare time, I like to read some complicated books.

Kakashi: Most unlikely.

Jiraiya: Not really. You see, when I traveled all over the world, I would often stop at any library I can find.

Naruto: I've got it! Let's just make a soap box racing vehicle out of bicycle parts!

Sasuke: About time you've used your brain, captain.

Sakura: I think Naruto, and Shikamaru should be partners in this event.

Shikamaru: Uh, no thanks.

Ino: C'mon. You're pretty clever in anything.

Temari: Stop being such a lazy asshole, and join in this event.

Shikamaru: OK, OK.

(Team Inuyasha dugout)

Kagome: We can use parts of the old bicycle to make the improvised racing vehicle. And if I know my physics lessons well, we can try to make an electric powered vehicle.

Sesshoumaru: And I suppose you're going to be one of the partners in this event.

Hojo: Yeah, and I can be her partner, too. After all, I've been with Kagome in every class in our time.

Rin: Of course! You're from the present times.

(Team GSD dugout)

Yzak: I can't believe this! No nuclear power, or even gas powered!

Kira: I've got it! All we have to do is that we could make it coal powered.

Yzak: Oh, the genius had come up with something. Spill it, Yamato!

Kira: Well, since we can't find coal, we'll have to get some coal. But since there ain't any coal around here, we might as well use some logs to burn up some energy, and at the same time, use the power from the sun.

Dearka: Well, that might just work.

Are we ready? Well then let the chosen partners come!

Team Naruto: Team captain Naruto, and Shikamaru

Team Inuyasha: Kagome, and Hojo

Team GSD: Team captain Kira and Cagalli

Commence building the improvised soap box vehicle!

Team Naruto is off with a great start, and they're constructing a great soap box vehicle that is made from old bike parts, and some creativity too. Looks like Shikamaru is drawing a diagram, and it looks like it's a blueprint for the vehicle.

Team Inuyasha, on the other hand, are on a decent start, 'cause Kagome, and Hojo are actually designing their vehicle on paper, and organizing their stuff to build.

Team GSD, however, has started on a speedy rush, 'cause not only the famous Ultimate Coordinator Kira Yamato extremely smart, he can also organize, and build things in no time.

Kira: This goes here. Yeah. (types on a computer)

Cagalli: Hey Kira, pass me the screwdriver.

Kira: Gladly. (reads the complicated book)

(an hour later)

So we have finished watching the construction. Now, let's see the testdrive. I'll start with Team Naruto's vehicle.

AK-110: What is this vehicle?

Naruto: This is a soap box car that is electric powered. All we have to do is pedal for the generator to work (shows the generator), and Shikamaru here can drive.

Shikamaru: This wouldn't be a drag after all.

AK-110: OK, start the engine.

Naruto begins to generate electricity by pedaling, and Shikamaru started the car. Oh my! How good as well! Looks like we may have a winner. OK, so now I'll go to Team Inuyasha's vehicle.

AK-110: All right, Kagome. What is this vehicle?

Kagome: This is a vehicle that is solar powered, and we can access the energy from the sun.

Hojo: Yes, this vehicle also has a back up energy source in the form of electric power. And we have batteries too.

AK-110: All right, let's test this.

Hojo begins to access the solar energy that is emitted from the sun's rays. Kagome started the car, and it runs smoothly. Very good. Now the last, but the most important, Team GSD with their vehicle.

AK-110: What the hell? Wow! What is this car?

Kira: It's our soap box vehicle that is electric powered, and coal powered. The electric power is our primary user, 'cause we have the generator.

AK-110: It's a different generator from Team Naruto's generator.

Cagalli: Unlike that car, this generator also has batteries too.

AK-110: All right let it start.

Team GSD's vehicle is purely beauty, and wow, all teams opt for the electric powered mode of energy. So here's the point status:

Team Inuyasha: 35

Team Naruto: 35

Team GSD: 35

We give Team GSD 25 pts, Team Inuyasha 15 pts, and Team Naruto 10 pts. However, Team Naruto gets an additional 20 pts for manpower, and Team GSD also gets an additional 20 pts for creativity. Team Inuyasha gets 15 bonus pts for their skilled creativity. So here's the point status:

Team Inuyasha: 65

Team Naruto: 65

Team GSD: 80

But this event is not over. Stay tuned for more Animelympics, and plz review.


	5. Day Three: Third Event Pt2

Previously on Animelympics:

Team GSD has taken the lead in the aftermath of the first part of the third event. But the second part will change everything, with both Teams Inuyasha and Naruto battling for second place.

Day Three: Event Three Part Two

The second event is about to start! Would the chosen people from the previous event please go to the starting line at Kaede's village. The second event is the race that would start at Kaede's village, through the woods, and ending up in Mt. Hakurei, where the medals would be given out.

All racers are you ready? Get set. GO!

Team Naruto begins the race in the lead, but is cut off from Team GSD instantly. Team Inuyasha is catching up, but oh no! the sun is going to be blocked! Their car appears to be slowed down, when it went back a bit faster! Of course!

(flashback)

_AK-110: All right, Kagome. What is this vehicle?_

_Kagome: This is a vehicle that is solar powered, and we can access the energy from the sun._

_Hojo: Yes, this vehicle also has a back up energy source in the form of electric power. And we have batteries too._

_AK-110: All right, let's test this._

_Hojo begins to access the solar energy that is emitted from the sun's rays. Kagome started the car, and it runs smoothly. Very good._

The electric powered generator! They had a back-up! OK, so now, the three cars are halfway to Mt. Hakurei, with Teams Naruto and GSD neck in neck, with Team Inuyasha closing in! And they take the lead, but Kira and Cagalli have other plans. They revved up the vehicle, so that now, all teams are neck and neck. Unfortunately, team captain of Team Naruto, Naruto himself is getting tired, and the vehicle is slowing down. But Shikamaru switches with Naruto, and they're back on the road. But Team GSD decides to rev up their car with combining electricity, and coal power.

(Mt Hakurei)

It looks like Team GSD is clearly the winner, and both Teams Inuyasha and Naruto are struggling to finish second place! Oh, it's going to be………………..Team Naruto in second!

So now, here's the point status:

Team Inuyasha: 65

Team Naruto: 65

Team GSD: 80

We award Team GSD with 25 pts, Team Naruto with 15 points, and Team Inuyasha with 10 points. As a result:

Team Inuyasha: 75

Team Naruto: 80

Team GSD: 105

Now, we award the gold medal to Team GSD, the Silver to Team Naruto, and Team Inuyasha with the Bronze. The fourth event, we will start the point system over again. So it's a clean slate for all teams in the fourth round.

Plz review

Kira: Wow!

Lacus: WE won! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!

Shiho: Let's partay!!!!!!!

Yzak: Got it, love!

Dearka and Milly: Wait for me!!

Stellar: Yay! Stellar and her team won!


	6. Day Four: Event Four

Day Four: Event Four

Welcome sports fans! Welcome to the fourth event of the Animelympics. However, this event, 'till the fifteenth event, we are going to be choosing a sports theme. So let's get this started! Special appearances by Orochimaru, Naraku, and Lord Djibril.

(Hey! I was the better villain than the lipstick-lipped idiot!-Murata Azrael)

All: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Meanwhile in the infirmary)

Stellar: Oh! Shinn feeling better?

Rey: I think he's getting better.

Luna: Hi Stellar, Rey. How's our favorite black berserker?

Stellar: Stellar thinks Shinn is fine.

Luna: Really? (hugs Stellar and Rey)

(Back at the stadium)

For the fourth event, we will be choosing the sports theme. And the first sports theme is…………….Battle Dodge ball! Rules are simple: anywhere you want to hit, hit 'em right there! Teams will consists of ten people per group. So, the group members will be chosen by their teammates.

(Team Naruto dugout)

Kurenai: Obviously we get to pick two people representing Teams 7,8,10,Baki, and Guy.

Kakashi: I'll choose Sasuke, and Naruto. They're pretty fast.

Asuma: My choice is Shikamaru, and Choji.

Guy: I'll choose Tenten, and Neji.

Baki: I'll pick Gaara, and Temari.

Kurenai: And I'll choose Hinata, and Shino.

Jiraiya: Then it's settled.

Special appearances by Orochimaru, Naraku, and Djibril.

Orochimaru: Wow, look at all the crowd.

Naraku: Hmm. You're stealing the spotlight.

And they're off early, caused by the boos going through the crowd.

(Team Inuyasha dugout)

Kagome: It's obvious that me, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo would be the core of the team.

Jaken: You've forgotten Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome: I'll just add Rin, you Jaken, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, and Koga.

Kikyo: Then it's settled.

(Team GSD dugout)

Shiho: Obviously, the ex-Le Creuset Team would be perfect.

Nicol: Really?

Yzak: Let's change things around. We'll need five guys, and five girls. So for the girls, it would be Lunamaria Hawke, Hahnenfuss, Loussier, Attha, and the other Hawke. And for the guys, it's Yamato, Zala, myself, Neider, and Oakley.

Shinn: What about me?

Rey: You're not chosen, because you haven't gotten better from your injury.

Auel: So the three druggies are coming to play.

Sting: Yeah. As long as Stellar don't go berserk like her boyfriend.

(Stellar blushes)

Luna: Hey, it's okay. Me and Rey are going out.

Stellar: Really?

Let's get this started. All chosen teams, proceed to the arena!

All: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is "Three way Dodge ball royale", folks! Where all of them are trying to hit their opponents. So ready, get set, go!!!!

(all teams got the ball)

Neji: Here goes nothing! (throws a dodge ball)

Hinata: Hya!!! (throws a dodgeball)

In the other side……..

Yzak: Taste this, Sucker! (throws a dodgeball, and it hits Choji)

Choji: What? I'm out already?

Team Naruto is down one man. But it loks like Teams Naruto and Inuyasha are getting ready for a major barrage. As a result, Team GSD are now down to five men, no four men, no three!! All except for the Phantom Pain druggies!!

Sting: Barrage time!!

Stellar: MUST…..HIT…………PERSON!

Auel: Uh oh! (dodges a fast ball)

Stellar catches a ball, which would be an automatic out to whoever threw it. It looks like Team Inuyasha is now down three men, no two, no one left, as a result of Stellar's berserker. My, oh my, it's painful. Auel and Sting get pummeled by dodgeball barrage. Only Stellar is left. Team Naruto is in command here, but Sesshoumaru who is the only member on the Inuyasha side left, had barraged them, and folks, we are at a showdown between Neji, Sesshoumaru, and Stellar.

(Neji, Sesshoumaru, and Stellar charged, and there's a Matrix dodge. However, Team Inuyasha is first eliminated, and Team GSD is next. Team Naruto wins!!!!!

Here's a point status:

Team Inuyasha: 10

Team Naruto: 25

Team GSD: 15

Stay tuned for more Animelympics right after this!

Clean slate, and Team Naruto gets a good start, but normally Team GSD would do a comeback to win this one. I;m not sure about Team Inuyasha, because there's only 25 people, where as Team Naruto has around 40 people, and Team GSD has 45 people, not to mention the GS characters are included here, too.

Next time on Animelympics:

Will Team GSD do an upset/ Or is it Team Inuyasha that would commandeer the event. Find out next on Animelympics: Day Five: Event Five

I don't own GSD, Naruto, or Inuyasha

Athrun: Word.

Yzak: Zala! Quit acting like a gansta.

Kira: It's YJ in da house!!!!

Yzak: Yamato, quit it as well.

Shiho: C'mon, Yzak.

All GSD crew: PLZ review!


	7. Fans

Fans:

There has been a mix-up in the story, but once I fixed it, it will be back on track.


	8. Day Five: Event Five

Previously on Anomelympics:

Team Naruto starts the lead in a new clean slate all over again. But can either Team Inuyasha or Team GSD pull the upset, and win the second gold medal? Find out in the next two events of Animelympics.

Day Five: Event Five

Hello folks, and welcome to the fifth event of Animelympics, where we will kick off with another sports event that we will choose. And our next sports theme is……………………track and field! Rules are there are three runners per team, and the first runner will pass the baton to the second runner, and so forth. Once again, runners will be chosen by their teammates.

(Team Naruto dugout)

Neji: Which of us is the fastest?

Rock Lee: I dunno

Neji: Hmph. As if you're gonna run.

Gaara: Hold on. You say there's going to be three runners from our team. So let's send Sasuke, Lee, and Tenten.

Kankuro: Good point. They are kinda fast.

(Team Inuyasha dugout)

Inuyasha: This time, I'm sitting this one out.

Bankotsu: Uh huh. This time, it should be someone new.

Koga: Hey, I'll run.

Suikotsu: Yeah, that's one. Now, we need two more.

Ayame: I'll run this too.

Sesshoumaru: I'll run, just for the fun of it.

Inuyasha: Then it's setlled. Good luck.

(Team GSD dugout)

Shinn: Am I gonna run this one?

Athrun: I think you're ready for this one. After all you were the fastest runner in ZAFT.

Sai: Hmm. Wait, hold on. Kira can run this one.

Kira: Nah. Tolle, how about you?

Tolle: Hey, we haven't seen Miriallia run yet.

Milly: I'm not the fastest runner around here.

Lacus: Wait, besides the black haired dude, who else is gonna run?

Murrue: I was thinking of the same thing.

Talia: How abut Rey? He can run too.

Murrue: And all we need is the last runner.

Orga: I'll run.

Shani: Yeah. As if.

Clotho: Not a bad idea, though.

Sting: Then it's settled.

Runners to your designated lines.

(All runners go to their designated lines)

Are you ready, get set, go!!

Orga of Team GSD is running fast in the lead, followed by Sasuke, and Koga. Orga had just made it to the next runner, Rey, and also started running. Koga had jumped into second place, ahead of Sasuke. And they have passed their batons to their next runner. It looks like Rey is still in the lead, but Tenten jumped in front of Rey, followed by Ayame. Tenten had just made it to the last runner, Rock Lee, and away he goes. However, Rey passed the baton to Shinn, and he passed out just after Shinn started to run. By the time Ayame passed the baton to Sesshoumaru, it's neck and neck between Rock Lee and Shinn. The finish line approaches, and they're boosting up the speed. But wait! Sesshoumaru started to dart out of nowhere, and takes the lead, but hold on! Shinn Asuka crossed the finish line! Followed by Rock Lee, and Sesshoumaru. Judging by how tired Sesshoumaru is, he just passed out as well.

Here's the point status:

Team GSD is awarded 25 pts. (Team GSD cheers)

Team Naruto is awarded 15 pts. (Team Naruto cheers)

Team Inuyasha is awarded 10 pts. ("Good job, everybody!" quoted Kagome)

As a result, here it is:

Team Inuyasha: 20

Team Naruto: 40

Team GSD: 40

It looks like we have a tie between Teams Naruto and GSD for first, while Team Inuyasha is stuck in second place. Tune in to the sixth round Next time.


	9. Day Six: Unexpected Event Team Naru

Yzak: Let's see, the last time we saw Animelympics, we competed in the track and field. But there is something within Team Naruto that would cause chaos in Animelympics, and therefore, a divided Team Naruto.

Dearka: Meanwhile, we got an influx of new recruits for Team GSD. Find out later on.

Shiho: We'll find out more later on. Milly, is there any food out there?

Milly: I dunno. All I know is let's get this show on the road already! We could be included in this unexpected event.

Kira: And we're back on Animelympics.

Day Six: The Unexpected Event Team Naruto Version

At Team Naruto Athletes' Village:

Naruto: Wow! I wonder if there's a ramen bar nearby.

Temari: Well, we have ourselves a ramen-headed captain.

Gaara: I would also love to have ramen, since there ain't any disgusting foods around here.

Sakura: Is that all you think about, food?

Ino: Well, Choji's thinking about food too, and it's almost lunch time.

Sasuke: Don't worry, my fair ladies. I'll treat y'all to a fancy restaurant.

Shikamaru: Hey! Isn't that Hinata and Neji out there?

Choji: Yeah, and it looks like they're having a bashing fest.

(Group runs to commotion)

Neji: Jeez, why do you have to drag us down, almighty goddess of incompetence?!?

Hinata: For your information, jerk ass, you're getting annoying!

Neji: Hey! I can't stand Naruto's captaincy anymore!

Hinata: Well, if that was the case, I'll challenge you!

Naruto: What is going on here?

Neji: Guess what, _captain_? There's a change of plans here. My bitchy cousin here thinks she can usurp your position. And I'm here to usurp your position here, too.

Sasuke: Are you asking for a fight?

Hinata: Ever since the first event, he's been looking for revenge, and I am blocking his quest.

Neji: SHUT UP! (Whacks Hinata with a mallet)

Tenten: What the hell are you doing? You knocked out your own cousin, you jerk! AHH!

(Neji starts to activate his Byakugan) All right, you win, in fact, I'll help you train.

Rock Lee: Hey! Are you forming a faction here?

Hinata: (gets up) Yeah, not a bad idea. In fact, why don't we all choose teams for our faction, o jerky cousin of mine?!?!?!

Neji: You've got it, bitch. It's your funeral.

Naruto: I'm neutral in here.

Hinata: Oh no you don't, Naruto. You're gonna be on my team!

Sakura: I agree with Naruto! He and I should be neutral, right Sasuke?

Sasuke: OK, as long as Ino stays neutral too.

Ino: Yeah, I'm neutral Here too.

Neji: I'll pick first.

Hinata: IDIOT! Where the hell is your manners?!?!?! Ladies first.

Neji: As if. I've kicked your ass in the chunin exam, so the victor goes first, and I choose Tenten.

Hinata: All right then. I'll pick Temari.

Neji: I'll choose Lee.

Rock Lee: YAY! Team Guy in one, baby!!

(sweatdrops)

Hinata: I'll choose Gaara!

Neji: What?!?!?!

Hinata: If I remember correctly, Gaara kicked Lee's ass in the chunin exam as well.

Neji: Fine, I choose Kankuro.

Hinata: GRRR!!! OK, I pick Kiba!

Kiba: Wait! Hinata, what are you doing?

Neji: I'll choose Shino.

Hinata: You've split my team apart!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: That's it, psycho jerks! I've had enough! (Inner Ino takes over)

Sakura: What the hell is your problem, you assholes?!?!? (Inner Sakura taken over)

Neji: That bitch wouldn't let me fight in the sixth event.

Hinata: I know that the sixth event will be a replay of the first theme, 'cause I've sensed it. Neji would try to get revenge.

Ino: Are you out of your mind, Neji?

Neji: I want to get my revenge on one of the Team GSD athletes by the name of Shinn Asuka, the red eyed guy.

Naruto: I think you might. But we don't want you to get killed though.

Neji: The split is final.

Naruto: What?!!?! I'm no longer the captain?!?! But I'm the friggin' star of the show, dammit.

Hinata: I do believe you four should take sides.

Sakura: No thanks.

Ino: Yeah, We'll have at least three teams within the team.

Athrun: Yzak, you were right. It looks like Team Naruto had been split up into three sections.

Shinn: Great. So now there's five teams in this event.

Rey: Just plz review!!!


	10. Day Seven: Unexpected Events Team Inu

Stellar, What was the last event in Animelympics?

Auel: All I know is that Team Naruto had been split into three factions.

Sting: You know what they say, united we stand, divided we fall.

Luna: Let's hope that doesn't happen to us.

Meyrin: Yeah. Anyway, let's get back to this show, shall we?

Day Seven: The Unexpected Event Team Inuyasha Version

At Team Inuyasha Athletes' village:

Sango: Hey, Inuyasha, let's go to that ramen stand.

Kagome: Yeah, and while we're at it, we can buy a newspaper.

Shippo: Sounds good to me.

(Band of Seven comes in, followed by Kana holding the infant)

Kana: What brings you to.. HEY!!! It's you again!

Shippo: Yeah, we're here to eat, you know.

Jakotsu: The Band of Seven would be glad to compete alongside Team Inuyasha.

Bankotsu: I'll buy all of us ramen. My treat.

Ginkotsu: Yeah!

(Kagome comes in, watching the news with an alarmed expression)

Kagome: Guys! Look at this! I guess we don't need newspapers.

**Team Naruto Splits to Three Factions**

_In the news today, Team Naruto had experienced a painful three way split to three separate factions. The new Team Naruto consists of all Team Seven, plus Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. The newly formed factions, Teams Hinata and Neji, had broken the morale of the former Team Naruto that was fierce in the competition. Team Hinata is consisted of two Sand Siblings, Kiba Inuzuka, and the new team captain, Lady Hinata Hyuga. Team Neji is now consisted of team captain Neji Hyuga, Kankuro, Tenten, Shino Aburame, and Rock Lee. _

_The division of Team Naruto further decreases their chances of earning a gold medal as a united team._

Inuyasha: So, it's easy course from here then. But that means the point system has to change, since there's five teams, instead of three.

Miroku: This may be used to our advantage.

Suikotsu: That may be the good news to us, but the bad news is Team GSD is growing a lot.

Kagome: How?

Find out next time in Day Eight: The Unexpected Event Team GSD Version.


	11. Day Eight: Unexpected Events Team GSD

I don't own GSD, Inuyasha, and Naruto.

Heine: Special appearance by the GS/GSD Ashtray crew!

Rusty: Yeah, it will be a blast!

Kira: Well then, let's start the show then!

Day Seven: The Unexpected Event Team GSD Version

At the Team GSD Athlete's village:

Nicol: Wow! A huge city, just for us!

Dearka: We're supposed to meet the new recruits at the Archangel Hall of Fame

(entire GS/GSD crew goes to Archangel Hall of Fame, and sees the GS/GSD Ashtray crew.)

Kira: Hello, my name is Kira Yamato, and I am the team captain.

(Lowe Guele comes in)

Lowe: Hey, I remember you. I saved you from the wreckage of the Strike.

Yzak: Wow! So you're the famous Lowe Guele of the Junk Guild.

Gai: Yeah. And My name is Gai Murakumo.

(introduction to Lowe Guele, Gai Murakumo, Prayer Reverie, Canard Pars, Liam Garfield, Yoon Sefan, Kisato Yamabuki, Elijah Kiel, Kazahana Aja, Loretta Aja, Reed Wheeler, Edmund du Clos, Sol Ryuune L'ange, Selene McGriff, Agnes Brahe, Nahe Herschel, Diego Lowell, Elisa Azana, Kenaf Luchini, Kaite Madigan, Jess Rabble, Jean Carrey, Barry Ho, and Setona Winters)

Kira: All right then. Why do you want to join Team GSD?

Lowe: Well, we do want some competition. And we like to rack up all the gold, and have fun.

Kira: So, let's all go to a fancy restaurant. After all, we do have a lot of money to spend.

Athrun: No offense, but for us athletes, we get a 25 discount on the food that we ordered.

Rau: Hmm. Perhaps we do have a chance of victory after all.

Rey: How much money the Ashtray crew would be paid for their participation in the competition, Rau?

Rau: Depends on how well can they perform, Rey.

Mu: The Ashtray crew joining us. That's pretty swell.

(Gilbert Durandal, and his lover Talia Gladys join in)

Talia: Hey, crew!

Rey: Hi! How are you?

Gilbert: We're doing good, Rey.

Rau: Better not let me catch you doing something inappropriate, Gil.

Gilbert: Don't worry, old friend. We're just joining the celebrations.

(at the restaurant)

Kira: We'd like to get a table for a group of 50.

Host: 50?!? Wow, we've got a good crowd here. And it would be a pleasure, Mr. Yamato.

Lacus: What a romantic sight tonight, except it is a celebration.

Cagalli: I know. What a night.

(Meanwhile)

Auel: Wow, check these babies, Sting!

Sting: Uh, Auel. What is wrong with Stellar?

Auel: What? Oh my god. She's scary enough.

Stellar: MUST………EAT……….FOOD! FOOD! STELLAR WANT SOME FOOD!

Auel and Sting: Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs)

Stellar: Hahaha! I can't believe they fell for that one.

Luna: Let's get going.

(at the restaurant)

Murrue: Hey! It's the same headlines from this morning (looks at the TV)

(refer to Team Naruto Splits to Three Factions headlines on the last chapter)

Shiho: They've split. We can take 'em out in no time.

Yzak: Finally, the food's here! Let's eat!

Finally, the sixth event will kick off in the next chapter. Tune in next time.


	12. Day Nine: Sixth Event

Last time on Animelympics:

Team GSD had recruited a vast number of new people, all of them Ashtray crews. (Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny Ashtray Crews) It looks like Team GSD would increase their chances of winning. However, Team Naruto has split up into three factions, just because of Neji's desired revenge on Shinn after the first event. The sixth event would now start, let us start.

Day Nine: Sixth Event

Hello, sports fans! Welcome to the sixth event of Animelympics, where we will kick off with the sixth event. However, due to the newly formed teams, as a result of Team Naruto's division, The point status has changed. For first place, we award 30 pts. For second, we award 25 pts, for third, 20 pts, for fourth, 15 pts, and fifth pts, 10 pts. The teams would have another clean slate all over again. The next sports event will be……………………………….Mortal Combat! Rules are simple: You win if you defeat all your opponents to the point where they could no longer fight. HOWEVER, if you injure your opponent to a point where they showed signs of serious injury that would cause their possible death, you lose 10 pts. So, combatants would be chosen by their teammates.

(New Team Naruto dugout)

Naruto: We could be going up against Neji again.

Sasuke: And Hinata might be going too.

Sakura: Solution is simple. You send either me or Ino.

Ino: Yeah. The more girls, the more chance Team Neji could lose.

Choji: I agree. We should send Sakura.

Ino: Yeah, but we don't wanna hurt Hinata.

Shikamaru: Good thing I'm not going up against a girl again.

Sakura: I know! We'll make a truce with Team Hinata, so we can take out Team Neji.

Sasuke: Aren't you forgetting something? We could be going up against the half demon team captain himself, or the black haired berserker.

Choji: Who cares?

(Team Neji dugout)

Neji: Finally. Revenge on New Team Naruto. I'll go up.

Rock Lee: OK, Neji.

Kankuro: Do your best.

(Team Hinata dugout)

Hinata: I have a score to settle with my jerk of a cousin, Neji the asshole.

Temari: Wow. And I thought you're the shy, quiet one.

Gaara: ………………….

Kiba: Be careful.

(Team Inuyasha dugout)

Inuyasha: I'll go up again. I have an unfinished business with the creepy dude with the byakugan.

Miroku: With Old Team Naruto divided, we have a clear advantage.

Kikyo: You're making a mistake here. You have forgotten Team GSD. They would be bringing up the berserker again.

Inuyasha: So? I also have an unfinished business with the black haired moron.

Sango: Just be careful.

Shippo: And bash that creep into next week!!!

(Team GSD dugout)

Lowe: I guess we get to see the pilot of Impulse in action.

Stellar: Please. Stellar doesn't want Shinn to go (clings on to Shinn like a leech)

Luna: Don't worry, Stellar. Shinn would KICK ASS, RIGHT?!?!?!?!

Rey: As long as he doesn't get injured. Again.

Kira: Are you ready for this, Shinn?

Shinn: Yeah. Payback time.

(scene at the arena)

Combatants, please make your way into the arena.

(cheers)

Combatants, you will be given a variety of weapons, except guns. Choose your weapon wisely.

Neji picks two katana swords, followed by Hinata picking the bo staff. Inuyasha sticking to his Tetsaiga, Shinn choosing a twin bladed sword, and Sakura choosing a naginata spear.

Combatants, are you ready? Get set, go!

Neji: Payback time. Hyaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Shinn: Eyaa!!!!!!!! (trips)

Neji: Haha. Sucker. (trips, and lands on his face) Oh, crap!

Inuyasha: Ready for this, suckers! Wind scar!

Shinn: Dammit! (goes into SEED mode)

Neji: Perfect. (Growls) Die, berserker!

Hinata: Sucker punch! (boom!) Ha, in your….FACE!

Sakura: Fight while I cover you.

(Neji's swords and Shinn's twin bladed sword clashes)

Neji: I have been waiting for this day to come! (slashes at Shinn, but misses)

Shinn: Me too, you bastard. (lunges at Neji)

Sakura: Neji's occupied with the berserker. Let's take him out first.

Hinata: Of course.

The battle continues, and there's been a good blade clashing. It looks like Neji is too distracted to notice Hinata and Sakura sneak up on him, 'cause he's too preoccupied with battling Shinn.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, uses this opportunity to use another one of his good moves.

Inuyasha: Backlash wave!

Neji: (dodges) Byakugan!

Hinata: Byakugan!

Sakura: Shadow clone jutsu! (ten Sakuras appear out of nowhere)

Inuyasha: I know what you're thinking. Wind scar!

(wind scar kills all Sakura clones)

Hinata: Damn you! (charges at Inuyasha)

Shinn: Destiny blade! (slashes Neji, but misses)

Neji: 64 palms!

Shinn: Not again. Impulse blade!

Inuyasha: (throws Hinata to Sakura, and Knocking them out, but they still get up)

Neji: Hinata, I'll kill you!

Sakura: Never! (Inner Sakura appears)

Neji: Hehe. (disarms Inuyasha, and uses Tetsaiga, even though his hands are literally fried!)

Sakura: Oh no! Hinata, get the heck out of the way!

Hinata: IYa!!!! (runs away, scared)

Neji: Coward. Adamant barra- (gets slashed by Shinn, and he is disarmed, his two swords are back again.)

Inuyasha: As if you're gonna use my Tetsaiga. Adamant- (gets hit by Neji)

Neji: Bastard. (beats up Hinata, then injures Shinn and Inuyasha in one swipe)

Hinata: Idiot! Not too hard! (collapses)

It looks like Hinata Hyuga is unable to continue to battle. Team Hinata is in fifth place.

Sakura: Oh crap! (gets pummeled by Inuyasha) I give, I give! (collapses)

It looks like Sakura Haruno is unable to continue as well.

Neji: I'm-

Inuyasha: Going to-

Shinn: KILL YOU!!!!

(charges, and this time, there's a huge explosion!)

Shinn: I'll sneak outta here!

(explosions)

All three combatants struggle to stand up.

Inuyasha: Damn you! (charges at Shinn)

Neji: Oh no, you don't (knocks Inuyasha out cold)

It looks like Inuyasha is unable to continue. Team Inuyasha is now in third place.

Neji: Die, berserker! (Charges at Shinn)

Shinn: Die, creepo! (charges at Neji)

(blades clashing)

(New Team Naruto in the stands)

Sasuke: That's Neji?

Naruto: Scary.

Ino: Oh my! They're gonna die!

(Team GSD in the stands)

Stellar: Shinn!

Luna: That's Shinn?

Rey: Not again.

Athrun: I hear you, Rey. I know where this is gonna go.

(back at the arena)

Neji and Shinn: AHH!! (huge explosive)

(Neji collapses, followed by Shinn)

Well folks, it looks like a pyrrhic victory for Team GSD, who are awarded first place. Team Neji is awarded second place. So, here's the point status:

Team Inuyasha: 20 (earns bronze)

New Team Naruto: 15

Team Hinata: 10

Team Neji: 25 (earns silver medal)

Team GSD: 30 (earns the gold medal)

Tune in next time on Animelympics, for the seventh event, and another new clean slate.


	13. Day Ten: Seventh Event

Auel: What happened last time on Animelympics?

Stellar: My precious Shinn is hurt again.

Luna: Not really. He's not showing signs of injury.

Gai: Exactly. But we won the gold again!

Lowe: Let the seventh event begin!

Day Ten: Seventh Event

Welcome, folks! The seventh event will be starting momentarily. Now, let's look at the new sports theme, and it is…………………………..skiing and snowboarding! Rules are simple. You ski or snowboard down this mountain here. (points at the mountain) Skiers or snowboarders will be chosen by their teammates.

(New Team Naruto dugout)

Choji: I would love to go down the mountain, but..

Shikamaru: This is to troublesome.

Sakura: I know! Sasuke, can you snowboard?

Naruto: To tell you the truth, Sakura, none of us know how to ski.

Ino: It's easy. You go down. I'll compete this time.

(Team Neji dugout)

Kankuro: So, none of you know how to go down the snowy mountain.

Rock Lee: Well, we can just ski.

Neji: You idiots! It's simple!

Tenten: I'll compete in this one.

Neji: Deal.

(Team Hinata dugout)

Temari: Being a Sand villager, I can't adapt to this snowy conditions.

Gaara: I concur.

Hinata: There must be someone that can ski down.

Kiba: I'll do it.

Gaara: OK, but don't get yourself hurt.

(Team Inuyasha dugout)

Kagome: Snowboarding. That I don't know. But skiing, that I know. I'll compete in this one.

Inuyasha: I never heard of someone strapping a piece of wood, and going down the hill.

Hojo: I know it too. After all, I went skiing during winter vacations.

(Team GSD dugout)

Kira: I think it's fair that we allow one of the Ashtray crew to compete.

Lowe: And I know the person to do it. Katie! Are you gonna compete?

Katie: I dunno. How about Loreta?

Lorata: I was thinking of Kisato.

Jess: I'll do it! I'll be the skier for this competition.

(back at the mountain)

All right! Will the skiers or snowboarders please come forward.

(all competitors came forward)

Skiers, and snowboarders, are you ready? Get set…GO!

And the seventh event is going underway, with Kagome of Team Inuyasha in the lead, followed by Kiba of Team Hinata, while Tenten of Team Neji has a hard time getting up. To make matters worse, Team GSD's Jess Rabble has a harder time. And Ino Yamanaka of New Team Naruto is in third position. But wait! Jess Rabble is on her feet, and blasts Himself into fourth positon, no third,no..Wait! He's now taking the lead! But wait, Tenten of Team Neji bolts down the mountain, and surpasses Ino, and Kagome! Now, Team Neji is in the lead, followed by Team GSD, and Team Inuyasha.

(finish line)

Team Neji's Tenten is in the lead, but uh oh! She has lost control of her skis, and now, she is packed inside the snowball! Kagome, and Jess are jockeying for first, and it looks like Team Inuyasha has crossed the finished line, followed by Team GSD, and Team Neji. Meanwhile, Team Hinata, and New Team Naruto are neck and neck for fourth place, and yes! Team Hinata is fourth place, while New Team Naruto is last.

Naruto: Good job, Ino!

Ino: For once, I'm glad Team GSD didn't win this one.

Here's the point status so far:

Team Inuyasha: 20

New Team Naruto: 15

Team Hinata: 10

Team Neji: 25

Team GSD: 30

Team Inuyasha is given 30 pts for first place, Team GSD is given 25 pts for second, Team Neji is awarder 20 for third, Team Hinata is awarded 15 pts for fourth, and New Team Naruto is given 10 pts. As a result, here's some minor changes to the status:

Team Inuyasha: 50

New Team Naruto: 30

Team Hinata: 25

Team Neji: 45

Team GSD: 55

Wow! Team GSD may still be in the lead, but Team Inuyasha could be a dangerous threat to the Coordinator-dominated team! But Team Neji can jump into the lead in the next event, besides Team Inuyasha. However, if Team Hinata can win first place, they may jump into second or third place, depending on how the three dangerous teams would do in the eighth event. Well, tune in next time on Animelympics for the eight event.


	14. WARNING

Readers,

There's a slight mix up in the story, sorry for your inconvenience.

AK-110


	15. Day Eleven: Eighth Event

Day Eleventh: Eighth Event

Hello! The eighth event of Animelympics will be starting momentarily, but let's see. The last time on Animelympics, it was the seventh event. The skiing competition, which marked a first, one being the first time an Ashtray member from Team GSD had competed in this seventh competition. Now, let's see which next sports event we will choose.

(drumroll)

And the next sports event is………………………the advanced obstacle course! Rules are easy to remember:

-five competitors will compete.

-there will be challenging obstacles.

-competitors will be given a chance to go to a pit stop for a drink of water, and a chance to go to the bathroom, should nature calls.

Competitors will be chosen by their teammates.

(New Team Naruto dugout)

Sakura: An obstacle course. And it is supposed to be challenging?

Ino: Who do we know that's good enough to go to this event?

Choji: I'm sure Sasuke would run.

Sasuke: All right, if you all insist.

Naruto: Then, it's settled.

(Team Neji dugout)

Tenten: Lee, this event would be perfect just for you. I mean, you train hard without stopping in our show.

Neji: Even though it was hopeless for you, you still stuck through.

Rock Lee: Yeah. I'll do it!

Neji: That's the spirit.

(Team Hinata dugout)

Hinata: Ohh. It's so hard. No one here is fast enough, and I've already competed.

Temari: I'll do it. Besides, we can't have our team captain go for a break down.

Gaara: Sis, you better get us in top three.

Kiba: We better.

(Team Inuyasha dugout)

Inuyasha: I know! Koga, will you run this course?

Koga: Sure. Fast as a tornado.

Miroku: You always run like a tornado.

Kyokotsu: I agree.

Jakotsu: We should be jumping into the lead if we win.

(Team GSD dugout)

Sting: At least, one of the druggies should run.

Clotho: But who is the fastest Extended here?

Orga: Beats me.

Auel: Well, let's see. The red eyed dude, Shinn, can't compete, because he got hurt again. Only it's not as painful as the injury from the first event.

Yzak: I'll compete.

Dearka: Hold on. Who is the most active here?

Kira: Athrun is faster than me, though.

Stellar: I'll do it.

All: What?!?!!

Stellar: I know there will be only one female competing, so why not make it to two?

Luna: Great idea!

(at starting line)

Here's how the obstacle course will go:

-first relay is running. Competitors run to the second relay at the forest here, in Misty forest.

-second relay is biking at the Misty forest.

-third relay is kayaking at Olympos river.

-final relay is rollerblading. The finish line will be past the big suspension bridge over there (points at bridge)

There's pit stops on every start of the course.

Competitors, come down to the starting line. Are you ready? Get set, GO!

And the race begins! Team Neji's Rock Lee has started the race by being in first place. A good position for the team that is close to jumping into first place for the gold medal. Team Inuyasha is next in second with Koga running behind. Team GSD, meanwhile, is unfortunately been dragging in last place, or so it seems for Stellar Loussier. Hold on! She's blasting through the race course, and darted behind New Team Naruto's Sasuke, and with the creepy look, Sasuke has tripped into last place. Team Hinata's Temari is running faster behind Stellar, but wait! The sand sibling sister has caught up behind Team Inuyasha's competitor Koga. Hold on! They seem to push and shove, and budge for second place, while Rock Lee has almost made it to the second course. And he makes it! Rock Lee goes to the bathroom, and gets a drink, and gets a bike, and starts pedaling.

Wow! Look at this! Temari and Koga appeared to have tumbled down to the second course, while Stellar of Team GSD has jumped into second place, glaring at both tripping racers!

Temari: Yaah! She looks like a psycho bitch when she glares like that!

Koga: I'm scared now!

Stellar has made a pit stop, and grabbed a cup of water. She has made it to the second course. I wonder how she rides a bicycle. Oops. I should have never made that question, because she got on a bicycle, and sped off after Lee.

Back at Team Hinata's position. Temari, and Koga had made their stops, but tripped again, with New Team Naruto's Sasuke making it to the second course, and stopped for a drink. Away the Uchiha kid goes! Third place is New Team Naruto's new position.

(New Team Naruto stands)

Naruto: C'mon, Sasuke!

Sakura and Ino: (wears a cheerleader's outfit) Gimme an S! Gimme an A! Gimme an S! Gimme a U! Gimme a K! Gimme an E! Go, Sasuke!

Shikamaru: Boy, are they too loud!

(back at the race)

Temari has finally climbed on a bike, and tore off after Sasuke, and Lee. Meanwhile, Koga actually has a hard time riding a bike!

Koga: I don't know how to ride this thing!

Too bad! It looks like Team Inuyasha has dropped to last place! Let's look at Team GSD. Stellar is riding so fast, She could catch up to Team Neji's Rock Lee anytime soon!

Rock Lee: Must…Pedal..Fast!

Away Rock Lee goes, but HOLY CRAP! Stellar has jumped into the lead with Team Neji coughing up the dust. Not only that, it provided Team Hinata a good cover for jumping to second place, followed by Sasuke. The third course has been approached by Stellar already, and again, nature calls. She gets on a kayak, and wow! Look at that! She's rowing already, and none of the other teams had even reach the halfway of the second course, or maybe I'm wrong, 'cause Sasuke had made it to the third course. But aren't we forgetting something? That's right! Team Inuyasha. It looks like Koga has finally learned how to bike, and away he goes, but we've got a major problem here! He's out of control! Slow down! Ouch! He appears to have broken his foot while tearing after Temari.

Koga: Ahh! My leg!

(medic appears)

Medic: We've got a case of a broken leg!

(Inuyasha comes in)

Inuyasha: Koga, I know we had fallen behind, but what the hell were you thinking?

Koga: We must beat Team GSD!

Inuyasha: I know that! But you didn't have to hurt yourself.

Koga: What do you mean?

Inuyasha: All things always comes with a price. We may be in second place, and we could fall down to either third or fourth place, but losing this race is little compared to losing one of our teammates to injuries!

Koga: What will happen now?

Inuyasha: I'll talk to the official.

(goes to the official)

Inuyasha: What will happen now?

Official: Hmm. I guess that this team may have to stop racing, or find a suitable replacement.

Inuyasha: I'll do it!

Official: OK. Team Inuyasha will continue to race with a substitute racer!

It looks like Team captain Inuyasha will replace Koga for this race! He goes on to the bike, and away he goes, jumping to fourth, third, even second place. He makes it to the third course, along with Rock Lee and Temari. They hop on to the kayak, and away they go! Rowing fast, and up close to Sasuke, and Stellar over there! Yikes! Look at that! The Team Inuyasha captain himself has sped up to the group now! But Sasuke has jumped into first place!

Inuyasha and Stellar: Oh no, you don't!

Sasuke: Eat my shorts, losers! (speeds away)

Stellar: Grr! (speeds up to Sasuke) Hehehehehe!

Sasuke: I'm not scared!

Inuyasha: See you later, snoozers!

Temari: Not if I can help it! (splashes Stellar and Sasuke)

Stellar: MUST……WIN………RACE!

Sasuke: I guess you'll have to die out here!

Idiot! Looks like Sasuke has triggered Stellar's block word! Oh no! Stellar has started to break down! Hold on, it looks like someone coming down. Waii, it is Shinn Asuka, and Auel Neider of Team GSD, and they's yelling something!

Shinn: Stellar! We'll protect you.

Stellar: (calms down) Thank you! That jerk triggered me! I swear to god he'll die!

Auel: That moron copied my line!

Shinn: How does the racer from New Team Naruto know Auel's line?

(Sting comes in)

Sting: No time for that. Stellar, get back to the race!

Stellar: With pleasure.

And the race is back on, folks! Stellar, who had just recovered from being "triggered" by Sasuke while racing, had climbed back on the race, and belted back into third! No, second! Wait a minute! It appears that Sasuke is ready to go to the final obstacle, but Stellar just paddled back into the lead! As if there's anything wrong, Temari had paddled into the lead as well, but the blonde clone wouldn't give up!

Temari: Must…win…this…race!

Stellar: Not if I get there first! But I have a score to settle with the idiot who said my trigger word.

Temari: I'll kick his ass!

What a good sportsmanship! Temari is offered the first place, followed by Stellar, and Sasuke. Inuyasha had also appeared out of nowhere, and went back into second place! Sasuke had fallen back into third place, after he got his ass kicked by Stellar! All racers are now rollerblading to the finish round!

Sasuke: NO! The gold must be ours!

Temari: Oh no, Sasuke! Ladies first!

Sasuke: For Naruto's team!

Stellar, and Sasuke has reached the final obstacle, followed by Temari, and Inuyasha. Hold on! Where's Rock Lee? The last time we saw him, he's been choked by the dust in the second obstacle! Now I see! He's recuperating right now! He gets back on his feet, and bolts to the third obstacle! Using his chakra to boosten up his speed, he rows extremely fast to the final obstacle, still in last place!

Rock Lee: Must win this race! Must go fast!

Whoa! Look at that speed! It's only a matter of time, before Team Neji would go into fourth place, passing Inuyasha. The speedster goes to third, no second! Wait! I'm confused! Not anymore! Look! (points at Lee) He passes Temari and Sasuke, before reaching Stellar! What the hell? Temari had just bladed right into the lead, and No? Stellar had crossed the finish line!

Stellar is 1st, Temari is 2nd, Rock Lee is 3rd, Sasuke is 4th, and Inuyasha is last!

(Team Inuyasha stands)

Sango: We lost?!

Kagome: I understand. Koga got injured during the second obstacle.

Miroku: I guess that's what we get for being too ambitious.

(Team Hinata stands)

Hinata: Yes! We got second place!

Temari: That goes to show those jerks not to mess with me!

Gaara: We got second?

Kiba: Yes! We beat those guys that are on Neji's side!

Let's see the scores:

Team Inuyasha: 50

New Team Naruto: 30

Team Hinata: 25

Team Neji: 45

Team GSD: 55

Now, we add the pts. Team GSD gets 30 pts!

Yzak: Coordinators rule!

Flay: Don't forget Naturals!

Orga: And Extendeds!

Next, Team Hinata with 25 pts!

(Team Hinata cheers)

Team Neji with 20 pts!

Neji: Wow! Let's see next!

Next, New Team Naruto with 15 pts!

Sakura: (gasps) What happened?

Sasuke: Psycho girl…purple eyes….kicked my butt. (faints)

Naruto: WHAT!?!?!?!

Choji: He's talking about that psycho girl from over there (points at Stellar)

Ino: Ugh. She IS kinda a bit crazy.

Sakura: Yeah.

Shikamaru: Too troublesome.

Last, Team Inuyasha with 10 pts.

Koga: I'm sorry.

Inuyasha: Like I said, don't put your life at risk just to win us a medal.

As a result:

Team Inuyasha: 60

New Team Naruto: 55

Team Hinata: 45

Team Neji: 65

Team GSD: 85

Tune in next time for the ninth event, and the third medal giving event!


	16. Day Twelve: Ninth Event Pt1

Day Twelve: Ninth Event Part One

Special Event: Ninth event in Germany

Guten tag, everyone! The ninth event of Animelympics will kick off in a moment, but since we're on the 12th day, we decided to host the event in Germany! Yeah, the last eight events have always been in the unknown location everywhere, from the Feudal Era, to the Cosmic Era. So, let's choose the next sports event. Now, the next sports event is………tug of war! This time, four people per team! All you have to do is to pull the rope with the ribbon over the line. So, competitors will be chosen by their teammates.

(New Team Naruto dugout)

Sakura: Four per group? This will be easy!

Ino: This time, we'll include Choji, 'cause his weight would give us the big advantage.

Choji: Yeah! Besides, this could be a good opportunity to win us a medal!

Sasuke: So, we've got Sakura, Ino, Choji, and who else?

Naruto: Shikamaru has to compete this time.

Shikamaru: Fine.

(Team Neji dugout)

Neji: I'm guessing all of Team Guy, plus either Shino or Kankuro.

Shino: I'll do it. We don't want the Sand siblings to have a blood feud now, don't we?

Tenten: Hold on! Guy-sensei! Are you gonna compete with us?

Guy: Well, it's about time! I dunno about Kakashi, but I'll compete with you guys!

(Team Hinata dugout)

Hinata: We'll it's just you, me, Temari, and Gaara for this one!

Kiba: Why not create a split in the New Team Naruto? That way, we can get more recruits.

Temari: As if. The Team Seven players would stick together with the Team Asuma players.

Gaara: Besides, it would be the good time to end the split.

Hinata: And have Neji constanly challenging Naruto? No way!

(Team Inuyasha dugout)

Inuyasha: We'll have to choose wisely for this one.

Bankotsu: How about letting us compete for you?

Shippo: I'd like to see some of the Band of Seven compete for this one!

Miroku: We'll have to knock out the toughest team, which is now powered up with those new recruits.

Inuyasha: That will be Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu!

(Team GSD dugout)

Kira: How about two of the competitors should be the Ashtray athletes?

Heine: We haven't seen the rest of the Ashtray crew compete yet.

Shiho: The Ashtray athletes should be Lowe Guele and Gai Murakumo.

Lowe: I'll gladly do it!

Yzak: GSD, here we come!

Flay: Let's form a cheerleading squad!

Luna: Not a bad idea!

Stellar: Stellar don't know how to do cheerleading.

Luna: It's easy. I'll teach you on the way.

Athrun: So, it's Lowe, Gai, um…let's see, we should also have the heaviest people!

Rau: I'll come along!

Rey: Me too!

Rau: No, we need a girl. How about Miriallia?

Milly: OK, cheer me on, you guys!

Team GSD: Gundam Seed……Destiny……Ashtray Crew Rules, baby!!!!

(back at the tug of war stadium, Berlin, Germany)

The match up will be like this: 4th place vs. 1st. 3rd vs. 2nd. The 5th place will choose randomly between the four teams to verse once the first match up has been done.

Groups, are you ready? Proceed to your designated areas. OK? Get set, GO!

First match up: New Team Naruto vs. Team GSD

Ready. Set. Go!

New Team Naruto is already in bad shape right now, with the ribbon going closer to Team GSD's side! Wait a minute! Choji of New Team Naruto appears to have INFLATED! Now Team GSD has a great amount of trouble in their hands!

Lowe: C'mon! We can do this! We let them pull twice, and then we pull! Repeat after me: rock, rock, pull!

All: Rock, rock, pull!

Shikamaru: Choji, can you inflate some more?

Choji: All right!

(inflates more)

Miriallia: Ahh! That guy's a one giant balloon over there!

Rau: (thinking) _The more heavier the fat player, the more resistance they're pulling. OK, new tactic. _We can exploit their weakness. There's something there that can make that balloon giant shrink.

Lowe: Same tactic, right?

Gai: I think we can change our tactics now!

Ino: Choji, don't inflate anymore!

Choji: Why not?

Sakura: Because eventually, you'll pop.

Shikamaru: Of course! The more Choji inflates, the more he's gonna burst!

Team GSD has solved its gigantic problem now. With Choji no longer inflating, he's starting to decrease in size.

Rau: This is our chance. Rock, rock, pull, and pull!

And with one thug, New Team Naruto is down for the count! Team GSD will proceed to the finals.

Next match up: Team Neji vs. Team Inuyasha.

And the second part of the first match up has been gone underway! The Band of Seven mercernaries are putting up quite a fight there!

Guy: OK, let's show the power of youth!

All: OK, Guy-sensei!

Team Neji is pulling, pulling, pulling, and wait a minute! Team Inuyasha has resisted fiercely, standing to their ground, pulling back!

Bankotsu: Let them realize that they can't beat Team Inuyasha After me, 1, 2, 3,

All: I-NU-YA-SHA!

Great performance, and what the hell? Team Neji is growing more creepier from where I am standing.

Rock Lee: Power of youth, release!

But Team Neji is down for the count as Team Inuyasha has tugged to its maximum. And yes! Team Inuyasha vs. Team GSD to the finals! Uh oh! Team Hinata would be randomly choose in a draw which team they will take out. And they chose….

Naruto: Not us, please!

Inuyasha: It better not be us!

Neji: Don't choose us!

Kira: We want to win!

And the result is……………………………

Vote which team to verse for Team Hinata when you give your reviews! Find out in the Second part of this tug of war event on Animelympics!


	17. Day Twelve: Ninth Event Part Two

Day Twelve: Ninth Event Part 2

Well, since no one has voted yet, I'll go choose, OK?

Team Hinata will be doing a random draw on the opponent. And it will be……………Team GSD!

Yzak: You've got to be kidding me!

Dearka: What else could go wrong?

Shiho: Well, the Team Hinata group could be knocking us out.

Anyways, it's Team Hinata that will consist of team captain HInata Hyuga, Temari, Gaara, and Kiba, versus Team GSD's Gai Murakumo, Lowe Guele, Rau Le Creuset, and Miriallia Haw.

Are you ready? Get set, GO!

Team Hinata has a great amount of trouble in their hands already! Team GSD has pulled so far, the ribbon almost reached the line!

Kiba: Resist!

Hinata: Byakugan!

Gaara: …….(uses the sand to pull)

Team GSD side

Rau: Crud. We've got a load of trouble now. That sand manipulator has all the ropes.

Gai: We must pull harder.

Lowe: Ready? Rock, rock, pull, PULL HARDER!

And it's down for the count for Team Hinata, who remained in 5th place. And now, Team Inuyasha vs Team GSD!

Pullers, are you ready? Get set, go!

Team Inuyasha's Band of Seven Crew had almost won that match in a second, but wait! Team GSD has fiercely resisted!

Rau: _The farther the resistance, the more likely we would lose. Time to come up with a new tactic._ OK, since our opponents are mercenaries, we might as well try our extreme hardest.

Team GSD has pulled, and the ribbon had reached the line. Uh oh! It looks like..wait! Team Inuyasha has avoided the loss by pulling the hardest, but the ribbon won't go anywhere!

(4 hours later)

Hold on! And YES! Team Inuyasha has been knocked out! After 4 grueling hours, Team GSD goes into 1st place again! Team Inuyasha into 2nd place!

Team Neji vs. New Team Naruto

…………And hold on! Holy smokes! Team Neji has knocked out New Team Naruto! It looks like Team Neji is in 3rd place, while New Team Naruto will be in 4th place!

And here's the point status as of this day's event!

Team Inuyasha: 85

New Team Naruto: 70

Team Hinata: 55

Team Neji: 85

Team GSD: 115

It looks like Team GSD has won its third straight gold medal, and both Teams INuyasha and Neji have gotten the silver, and New Team Naruto has won the bronze!

Stayed tooned!


End file.
